


Sucesos Inesperados

by RaidenCross



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidenCross/pseuds/RaidenCross
Summary: Una pelea con villanos termina con un resultado imprevisto.Porque, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser volver a su propio mundo?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Ojiro Mashirao & Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 1





	Sucesos Inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Se sitúa en la segunda película de X-Men, y en el arco del campamento de verano para BNHA, últimamente estoy mucho en el fandom de este ultimo, y quería un crossover con las películas porque me parece que se sincronizarían muy bien con todo el factor peculiar y la mutación. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa pueden escribirme a los comentarios. 
> 
> Byeeeee :D

**Centro de la ciudad de New York – (Aizawa Shouta)**

Despertar siempre le resultaba difícil y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Para Aizawa Shouta, ha sido así desde la escuela secundaria, y aunque jamás se arrepentiría por esforzarse en cumplir su meta, admitiría que odiaba el constante cansancio que embargaba su cuerpo, no solo por su falta de sueño sino también por los entrenamientos y las lesiones que su profesión traía consigo a lo largo de los años. Tener dos trabajos tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero aun cuando llego a enseñar gracias a la intervención sorpresiva de una impredecible Kayama Nemuri, no cambiaría la enseñanza por nada, deseaba poder ayudar a que las generaciones futuras de héroes vivieran el mayor tiempo posible aun con los peligros que conllevaban.

No quería que otra tragedia como la de su amigo volviera a ocurrir.

La muerte de Oboro aun pesaba en su alma como el dolor sordo de una vieja lesión mal curada, una sensación tan fuerte y asfixiante que era muchas veces la causa principal de sus pesadillas al recordar la impotencia a la que se vio expuesto cuando no pudo salvar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Lloro, se culpó y sufrió… sufrió mucho por la pérdida de una de las pocas personas que podía llamar un verdadero amigo.

Dicen que un alma triste es más mortal que cualquier mal, y en su juventud descubrió cuan ciertas podían ser esas palabras, tan reales y latentes como una cuchilla atravesando su pecho y exponiendo su ser a la crueldad del mundo… pero, aun cuando el peso de la realidad lo aplastaba hasta destrozar y marcar su frágil mente nunca se dio por vencido. Sucumbir al dolor, en ocasiones, sonaba como la mejor alternativa, una salida fácil para la culpa que carcomía sus entrañas… y aun así sabía que esa solución no lo era realmente.

Porque no fue el único que sufrió.

Y no estaba verdaderamente solo.

Hizashi siempre había sido especial para él, de una manera muy diferente a la que tenía al compararlo con Tensei, Oboro u Kayama, una buena persona, capaz de hablar lo suficiente para llenar sus silencios y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la mayor oscuridad… y quien lo apoyaba en todo momento, aun en los sucesos que los rompieron a ambos.

Siempre tuvo a Hizashi a su lado.

Su amigo más cercano había sido un rayo de luz que atravesaba la tormenta, una analogía muy acertada en esos tiempos e inclusive comparable con sus personalidades opuestas y complementarias, su mera presencia lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con su honesta y exuberante personalidad; y, por otro lado, el mismo también se aseguraba de mantener a su sensible amigo a flote.

Apreciaba demasiado al rubio héroe y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Porque, aunque se mantuviera en silencio para todo el mundo, no podía ocultárselo a sí mismo y a su ahora esposo, a pesar de no tener el mismo una personalidad abiertamente emocional y ser intrincadamente reservada, los sentimientos que albergaba por Yamada Hizashi eran demasiado fuertes… lo amaba indudablemente.

… Y estaba seguro que él lo sabía demasiado bien.

Aunque su brusco exterior ocultara eficazmente el hecho que era una persona a la que le importaban sus seres queridos con demasiado entusiasmo, no podía camuflarlo de quienes estaban cerca de él y lo conocían verdaderamente, misma razón por la que nunca dejaría que algo malo les ocurriera a los niños a los que enseñaba. Era plenamente consciente de que no podía cuidarlos por siempre, sería ilógico pensar que estaría presente en cada paso de sus vidas pero eso no cambiaba sus motivaciones e instintos protectores hacia los niños del aula 1-A, además siempre había sido un hombre que se preocupa por sus estudiantes como si fueran sus propios hijos… en definitiva, como a Nemuri y Hizashi les encantaba burlarse de él, se había vuelto demasiado blando alrededor de sus alumnos, estaba irremediablemente encariñado con su clase de niños problemáticos.

Por lo mismo, no se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo se movió solo, haciéndolo saltar sin pensar en el fuego cruzado buscando poner en un lugar seguro a los niños más cercanos a los villanos que atacaban el lugar de entrenamiento que, en otras circunstancias sería un lugar plenamente seguro. Podía escuchar la voz desesperada de Kan mientras procuraba su propia lucha entre el ruido desesperado de los combates a su alrededor, el crujido de la hierba mientras era aplastada bajo sus botas en su carrera desesperada por apartar a sus estudiantes del peligro inminente al que estaban expuestos y las frías garras del miedo que se asentaban cada vez más en su estómago ante la perspectiva de perder a esos prometedores niños que aún tenían un futuro por delante.

Porque, no hay nada más cruel que dejar un sueño antes de que comience.

A pesar de que el tiempo corría rápido, sin detenerse o brindar consideración a las personas u acciones que se llevan a cabo, no podía evitar la perspectiva de que a su alrededor cada minuto duraba una eternidad, demasiado lento incluso para ser considerado un ciclo sin fin en el que se había visto atrapado, mismo que culmino cuando unos desafortunados conjuntos de ataques se coordinaron con la dirección donde un nuevo portal se formaba, golpeando fuertemente el collar de metal del villano Warp, misma fuerza que, visiblemente desde su posición, fue la causa de lo que le hizo perder el control del portal que había estado elaborando.

La neblina morada estallo en su visión cubriendo todo a su alrededor.

Cerro los ojos instintivamente, y dejo que la inconciencia se lo llevara rogando silenciosamente en sus pensamientos que sus estudiantes e hijo estén a salvo. No podía perderlos, no ahora que era un héroe capaz de poder hacer algo… la situación no era la misma que antes, y esperaba que el resultado también fuera distinto al de su época como estudiante de UA. Además, Hizashi estaría destrozado si perdía a su familia en un día.

“La ayuda debería llegar pronto… Hizashi…”

.

.

La conciencia fue llegando poco a poco, y el primer pensamiento que recorrió su sistema se centró en cuanto odiaba despertar de esta manera, anhelando la comodidad y calidez que encontraba al acurrucarse al lado de su marido, con el sonido del canto tranquilo de Hizashi y el ronroneo de los gatos en una noche agradable después de haber ayudado a Hitoshi con su entrenamiento diario. El dolor punzante en su cabeza martilleaba fuertemente cada uno de sus pensamientos mientras el ruido de fondo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y las familiares palabras en inglés que conocía de su bilingüe marido golpearon con un toque de pánico y caos de voces que le eran extrañas para sí mismo.

Con ese conocimiento inquietante de una multitud desconocida a su alrededor se propuso a incorporarse lo más rápido posible, parpadeo buscando aclarar su mala visión provocada por el ojo seco que le daba su peculiaridad. Lo primero que su cansada vista pudo vislumbrar fue el anaranjado cielo de la tarde, los rayos de sol que ya se ocultaban tras los edificios golpeando fuertemente con sus sensibles pupilas, obligando a sus orbes a cerrarse instintivamente para protegerse de la luz solar mientras un brazo se deslizaba como protección adicional sobre su rostro.

Por un momento, sopeso la posibilidad de quedarse en la posición recién adquirida dedicándose únicamente a nivelar su respiración y hacer un recuento de toda la situación que giraba en torno a su alrededor, pero lo descarto tan pronto como la idea cruzo su mente, el pánico inherente a la posible pérdida filtrándose por sus poros y enviándolo a buscar enderezarse lo más pronto posible en busca de respuestas.

Fue una mala idea.

Los gritos resonaron más fuertes en angustia, la sirena conocida de los autos policiales se dejó escuchar embotando sus sentidos de por si agobiados por lo que posiblemente sea una conmoción cerebral. Se tambaleo torpemente por sus piernas inestables y la falta de coordinación de la cual estaba sufriendo, parpadeo durante unos momentos para despejar su vista y se concentró en analizar su situación… o al menos lo intento cuanto las voces discordantes se lanzaron hacia su persona con toda la autoridad de los hombre de ley que no eran héroes profesionales.

Agradeció brevemente su amplia gama de entendimiento del idioma extranjero al haber vivido tanto tiempo con Present Mic, pero, ese sentimiento se difumino cuando su mente exhausta proceso las palabras ajenas y la sensación de peligro burbujeo por su cuerpo con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Estaba en graves problema al parecer.

“¡Ríndase!… manos arriba y no realice ningún movimiento o dispararemos, mutante”

**Estación de radio “Put Your Hands Up Radio” – (Yamada Hizashi)**

“ ¡Bueno!, debo decir mis queridos oyente, esta es una de mis favoritas, pero es hora de comenzar con la siguiente canción…”, las fuertes luces fluorescentes del estudio de grabación brillaban iluminando en la tranquila noche. El fuerte reflejo dejaba a la vista los característicos ademanes, y su siempre presente entusiasmo que ya era marca registrada del héroe de la voz Present Mic; mantuvo el ánimo en su voz mientras daba el pase a la siguiente melodía, sus ojos sombreados por sus lentes de sol observaron a los demás miembros de la estación y en especial a su productora quien daba las señales de corte.

Procuro silenciar el micrófono y se permitió relajarse un momento mientras los acordes de la música empezaban a sonar, por un momento, el agotamiento lo invadía después de un día de arduo trabajo, pero el pensamiento de su última ronda laboral por lo que resta de la noche lo hizo sonreír ante la perspectiva de volver a su apartamento y poder descansar en compañía de sus quisquillosos gatos que, seguramente extrañarían a Shouta tanto como el por la duración del campamento de entrenamiento de los niños, frunció los labios e hizo un puchero demasiado infantil para un hombre adulto antes de desinflar su alegría anterior por saber que su pequeño oyente favorito tampoco estaría en casa.

A pesar de que la paternidad los golpeo inesperadamente, no cambiaría la vida familiar a la que se habían adaptado mutuamente. Al principio, había temido arruinarlo, sabia a ciencia cierta de que podía abrumar a las personas con su excéntrica personalidad… además, en esa época aun eran demasiado jóvenes y la inseguridad de ser una figura paterna para otro ser humano lo mantenía nervioso e inclusive más hablador de lo normal, pero… ¿Quién podría culparlo?, con sus horarios de trabajo y el riesgo que corrían nada era demasiado seguro en sus vidas, la verdad era que tenía miedo.

Ambos lo tenían.

… y, aun así, lo habían hecho funcionar.

Podían ser una familia.

El mero pensamiento de esos arduos años educando y criando a un pequeño niño, que se parecía tanto a los dos en diversos aspectos hizo que una sonrisa sincera, muy diferente a la que usaba en su personalidad heroica y más similar a la que había dedicado a Shouta en sus años de escuela secundaria, se deslizara por sus labios. Razón por la cual, se sobresaltó en el momento en que la voz fuerte y clara de su asistente lo saco de sus cavilaciones

“Yamada-san, regresamos en 10”

Dejo que el murmullo de una disculpa escapara junto a una risa nerviosa mientras los gestos de sus manos hablaban tanto como sus palabras. Por unos segundos todo fue tan normal como siempre en uno de sus trabajos favoritos antes de que su perorata se viera interrumpida por el fuerte timbre de su celular que se filtraba por la puerta abierta fuera de la cabina. Su mirada se concentró en el aparato sentado en los sillones fuera del lugar de grabación y rápidamente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo por la vergüenza de haber olvidado silenciar el aparato a esas horas.

“ ¡Lo siento!…”. Su respuesta salió más rápido de lo esperado adquiriendo un tono más alto por los bordes cuando los vestigios de su peculiaridad se filtraron por su volumen. Aprovechando el receso se levantó decidido a alcanzar el aparato, si alguien llamaba a esas horas debía resultar importante, además, nunca diría que no a alguien que necesitara su ayuda, por algo se había convertido en un héroe.

Nunca espero que su mundo se viniera abajo cuando las palabras serias y concisas del director de UA fueron procesadas por su mente entumida por el shock al que había llegado con la reciente noticia. Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron una fracción más grandes mientras el recuerdo del ataque de la USJ regresaba a su mente, la desesperada preocupación por una de las personas más importantes de su vida aumentando exponencialmente con cada minuto que pasaba esperando en un hospital por cualquier signo de mejoría.

Sus manos enguantadas fueron a retirar sus lentes de su rostro y frotar sus ojos en un intento por frenar el flujo de las lágrimas que querían empezar a recorrer sus facciones. Cuando la calma volvió a su ser, regreso a sus habituales lentes a su rostro, ahora serio, sin ningún rastro de su anterior risa jovial. Brindo un asentimiento a su jefe a pesar de que no podía verlo y apretó los labios en una línea inexpresiva antes de separarlos e informar sin ningún vestigio de emoción. “Estaré allí enseguida”.

.

.

Ser un héroe implica muchas cosas, entre ellas el sacrificio y deseo de ayudar a los demás. Comúnmente en esta era donde son, muchas veces, atosigados por los reporteros o idealizados por las personas es fácil olvidar cuan humanos pueden ser todos en verdad, la realidad es que aun con los héroes como la fuerza que defiende la sociedad, existen demasiados peligros, que incluso, los más fuertes no pueden evitar.

Para alguien quien conoció ese lado de la vida a temprana edad, sabia el dolor de perder a alguien querido e inclusive el miedo de seguir perdiendo a seres que le resulten preciadas. Present Mic, cuya personalidad heroica buscaba ser siempre lo más enérgico y seguro posible para su público espectador, no se comparaba con las fuertes emociones que rodeaban a Yamada Hizashi, una persona que desde que se convirtió en héroe acepto el hecho de que morir era un factor, lo había aceptado… pero esto era diferente, nunca se había planteado que haría si alguna vez perdiera a los amores de su vida, su esposo e hijo.

No quería saberlo.

Recuperaría a su familia, y hasta que su marido regrese cuidaría de los alumnos de Shouta que aún estaban a su alcance, lo haría, así sea lo último que hiciese.

**Sala de conferencias de la UA – (Nezu)**

“Gracias por asistir sin demora a pesar de la poca antelación, pido disculpas por lo imprevisto de la reunión, pero a estas alturas ya tendrán una idea de lo ocurrido”. La seriedad palpable en la voz del director corto todo comentario u especulación que se estuviese llevando a cabo en el momento que el jefe de la UA ingreso en la habitación. “Tomen asiento por favor… tenemos que hablar”

Era bien sabido que el director Nezu era una criatura muy analítica en las situaciones que lo requerían; el personal, que estaba compuesto por compañeros de trabajo y antiguos estudiantes, conocían a plena certeza ese hecho, por lo que, ver la figura inquieta, de uno de los seres más inteligentes que habían llegado a conocer era desconcertante. A lo largo de los años, el mismo ser con dudosa denominación se mantuvo con fría calma en los casos que, como todo héroe se veía obligado a experimentar en algún punto.

Ahora, sin embargo… no se molestaba en dejar de lado su preocupación, si tuviera que decirlo, admitiría que se preocupaba verdaderamente por los estudiantes, así como por el hecho de que uno de sus docentes se encuentre desaparecido. Su propia inquietud era visible para cualquiera que dedicara dos segundos en estudiar la extraña mueca, que se veía más rara aun en la siempre risueña expresión del mamífero.

Una vez instalado en su lugar presidiendo la junta del personal de la escuela paso a explicar todo lo acontecido, desde el momento en que las autoridades llegaron a la escena, que fuere la ubicación secreta del campamento estudiantil del curso de héroes, hasta todos los pormenores explicados en las declaraciones de los alumnos que fueron encontrados. Se hizo el silencio ante la última palabra del director, mismo que observo en calma como los héroes profesionales presentes dedicaron esos preciosos minutos en recapitular la lista de desaparecidos.

Sus pequeños orbes negros terminaron posándose en una figura en especial, alguien, extrañamente silencio.

Sabía que el infierno no tardaría en desatarse, era tan obvio, que, aun sin su peculiaridad alto estándar, lo habría intuido rápidamente.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para su suposición.

Aunque, sería justo reconocer que fue un esfuerzo colectivo por llegar a desatar su ya, de por sí, escasa paciencia en esas circunstancias.

Les esperaba una larga jornada.

.

.

Solo una hora después, y cuando logro calmar los ánimos de todos los presentes, entrelazo sus manos por sobre la mesa adquiriendo nuevamente una postura de liderazgo para después examinar a todos los profesores con ojos severos, recordando a algunos como niños impetuosos antes de emitir un suspiro frustrado y comenzar a hablar sin dejar que los otros héroes lo interrumpieran. “Antes que nada, Sekijiro está fuera de peligro, aunque tendrá que estar hospitalizado por algunos días. El detective Naomasa ya obtuvo su versión del ataque, pronto traerá el informe junto a los testimonios de los estudiantes… todos los padres fueron informados de la condición de sus hijos, entre los alumnos no tenemos heridos de gravedad, pero…el problema, que ya deben adivinar… se desconoce la ubicación de los desaparecidos…”.

Aparto brevemente la vista de sus colegas para situarla en la carpeta que aún estaba entre sus peludas patas, repaso cada uno de los nombres y se reprendió a si mismo por no ser más paranoico e implementar una mayor seguridad. Sacudió la cabeza apartando los pensamientos de autocompasión que se cernían en su mente y volvió a enfocarse en lo que era su prioridad. “los encontraremos… la autodenominada liga de villanos cometió un error al atacar UA por segunda vez”. Imprimió en su voz más autoridad y dejando que la sombra de una aterradora sonrisa se filtrara por sus labios adquiriendo así ese semblante de pesadillas por el que era tan conocido.

Porque, se prometió a sí mismo, recuperaría a su personal y alumnos extraviados.

.

.

_Desaparecidos, Clase 1-A_

_Maestro de aula:_

_Aizawa Shouta “EraserHead”_

_Alumnos:_

_Bakugou Katsuki._

_Ojirou Mashirao._

_Shinsou Hitoshi._

.

.

**Mansión Xavier – Sótano de la escuela “cerebro” (Charles Xavier)**

El mundo estaba cambiando.

Lo sabía.

Era un hecho que no necesitaba de su mutación para adivinarlo, nada permanecía igual nunca, el mundo cambiaba alrededor de las personas sin detenerse, evolucionando en todo aspecto no solo la genética, que en la época donde vivía era una cuestión de restricciones, peligro y desconfianza para ambas partes que poseían y no poseían algunas de estas características.

Por lo que no fue una verdadera sorpresa que el miedo reinante en la población creciera tanto en los últimos tiempos, desde el descubrimiento de su existencia errónea para algunos, los mutantes han vivido con el monstruo de la desconfianza que se cernía sobre ellos, extendiendo sus garras a la humanidad sin la más mínima consideración… pero, debería haberlo sabido mejor, y ese hecho solo le traía más preocupación por la seguridad de los estudiantes que estaban bajo su cargo.

Y, aun así… todavía poseía la capacidad de tener esperanza. El ideal de un mundo sin prejuicios donde humanos y mutantes pudieran vivir en plena armonía… un sueño que, esperaba, se pudiera hacer realidad. Nunca seria parte de una guerra, aun cuando Erick hubiera tenido razón, buscaría una solución que no requiriera la muerte de miles.

Razón por la cual, se encontraba ahora en el espacio adaptado para cerebro, el dispositivo masivo que venía a ubicarse en el sótano de la escuela. Una esperanza para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, el ataque a la casa blanca había vuelto a enturbiar las aguas y causar zozobra entre los habitantes del mundo… Porque, ¿Qué no podría realizar un mutante?, desde sus variados poderes hasta el poco control que el gobierno tenía de los mismos, en pocas palabras, representaban una amenaza, aun cuando no lo desearan.

Necesitaba respuestas…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el amargo aroma de los cigarros asaltó su sensible nariz, identificando al intruso en el santuario donde su infinita paciencia se terminaba; separo los labios emitiendo un suspiro agotado, por lo que podía adivinar, trajo a Logan a la mansión después de tanto tiempo… quería ayudar, lo deseaba tanto, pero no era algo que podía hacer en ese momento, en especial con las circunstancias.

“Si sigues así, pasaras tus días pensando que eres una niña pequeña” la diversión podía escucharse en su tono aun cuando la amenaza era tan verídica como su buena voluntad, giro en su silla de ruedas solo lo necesario para lanzar una mirada de regaño al ofensivo tabaco que descansaba entre los dedos del otro hombre “Jean te cepillara el cabello” agrego antes de seguir su rumbo dentro de las instalaciones de Cerebro.

Solo se requirió un corto momento para instalarse, con su nueva compañía, en la labor que lo trajo hasta esa zona normalmente cerrada para el resto de los habitantes en la escuela. La conexión tan típica con la maquinaria no tardo en establecerse, y, en un parpadeo se vio rodeado de las infinitas luces que representaban a los seres vivos, mismas que se volvieron de un rojo intenso cuando se mostró a los portadores del gen-x, una cantidad mucho mayor, comparable con la población completa.

Por un momento, todo transcurrió normalmente a pesar de la dificultad de localización de quien fue responsable del ataque… al menos hasta que el dolor repentino asaltara su cráneo, una sensación comparable con la de un taladro golpeando fuertemente las paredes mentales de su psique, fueron solo unos breves segundos lo que le tomo gritar… un sonido desgarrador que se hizo más alto conforme pasaban el tiempo.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Y, la repentina presencia de nuevos mutantes donde antes no existían fue todo lo que necesito para comprender que había algo más ocurriendo.

Podía escuchar los llamados desesperados de Logan, la oscuridad nadando en su visión era un impedimento significativo, pero se superpuso a todos sus males en el momento que sintió al usuario del Adamantium intentar quitar el casco que llevaba, sus manos temblorosas se posaron sobre las del contrario y aun cuando sentía el peso de todos los años que tenía sobre su cuerpo forzó a sus labios a moverse para dejar escapar la única palabra en la que podía pensar en esos momentos.

“No”

Movió su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo en la dirección donde se mostraba el flujo de las mentes ajenas y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran con el mismo patrón, buscando todo lo que podía para encontrar la ubicación de la que venían sin lastimarlos.

Gritos.

Disturbios.

El canto de las aves.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Ira.

El ultimo pensamiento que vino a su mente fue la alegría, ahora tenía la certeza de que al menos uno de los extraños se encuentre cerca de la ubicación de su atacante. Sus azules orbes se cerraron, el cansancio golpeando contra su mente abarrotada de sucesos inconexos, unidos por eventos que parecían más maquinados que al azar… su cuerpo cayo laxo entre su silla y los brazos fuertes del hombre sin pasado que tenía por amigo.

**Afueras de la casa Blanca – ( Coronel William Stryker)**

Todos eran idiotas.

Y nada de lo que dijeran cambiaria eso.

Los mutantes eran escoria, criaturas que se salieron del lineamiento evolutivo y, aun así, eran tan interesantes… únicos. Pero ese hecho no servía de nada, si nadie podía entender su proceso de pensamiento todo lo que tenía que hacer era demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban… y tal vez así dejarían las reservas de lado… comenzarían a actuar.

Porque, de entre sus múltiples experimentos podía comprender verdaderamente lo que estos seres podían hacer. El mundo estaba en peligro si dejaban a la deriva la amenaza que representaban… no lo permitiría.

“Señor… se informan disturbios desde distintos puntos de la ciudad… Mutantes” las palabras de su subordinado lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa que detallaba sus maléficas intenciones se extendió por sus labios. Extrajo de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil que guardaba y escribió el breve mensaje para sus hombres estacionados en una ubicación cercana.

“Bien… tendremos trabajo por hacer”.


End file.
